Inherit Skill
Inherit Skill is a gameplay feature in Fire Emblem Heroes. Overview Inherit Skill is an Advanced Growth option for the player to have their Heroes inherit skills from outside of the base skill set. Players sacrifice units with the skills they desire to pass on to the other units. Players choose two heroes in their roster. Hero A will inherit the skills of Hero B. The player is allowed to choose up to four skills from Hero B to be transferred to Hero A. For the most part, skills are free to be transferred at the player's digression. Once the four skills have been chosen, Hero B is removed from the player's roster. Players are restricted from inheriting higher tier versions of skills until they have the required prerequisite skill tier(s) inherited or learned. For example a Hero must have Desperation 1 & 2 before they can inherit Desperation 3. Inheritance Restrictions The Inheritance restrictions are as follows: * All characters can only inherit weapons of their original weapon type. **Tome users are restricted to inheriting tomes from the same color. **Breath, Bow, and Dagger weapons are an exception, as any Breath/Bow/Dagger user can inherit them regardless of color. **Beast weapons can only be passed down to other beast units of the same movement type. * Several Sword, Lance, Axe, Tome, Breath, Bow, Dagger, and Staff weapons are completely unable to be inherited by characters other than the source character themselves. These are known as Legendary Weapons. **Legendary Weapons and other exclusive assists/specials/passives can only be inherited by 5-star variations of the same character (Dance, however, can be learned as early as 3 stars). Attempting to inherit such skill to a lower-star variant of the same character will not work. * Refined weapons cannot be inherited. *Black Luna, Regnal Astra, Ice Mirror, Sacrifice, Radiant Aether, Future Vision, Fire Emblem, Gray Waves, Lunar Flash, Sirius, Njörun's Zeal, Twin Blades, and Gentle Dream cannot be inherited off of Black Knight/Zelgius, Ayra, Fjorm, Micaiah, Ike (Vanguard Legend/Stalwart Heart), Lucina (Glorious Archer), Marth (Hero-King), Azura (Vallite Songstress), Alm (Saint-King), Sothis, Leif (Unifier of Thracia), Altina, and Peony respectively. *Dance and Sing cannot be inherited. * Staff users cannot inherit non-staff Assists/Specials and vice-versa. Damage reducing specials can only be inherited by melee characters. * Galeforce can only be inherited by sword, lance, axe, and beast units. * Ruptured Sky cannot be inherited by dragon, beast, or staff units. Passive A Skill Restrictions *Any Blow skills and Stance skills (except for Steady Stance 1-3 and Warding Stance 1-3), along with Life and Death, Fury, and Heavy Blade cannot be passed down to a staff user. *Svalinn Shield, Grani's Shield and Iote's Shield can only be inherited by armored/cavalry/flying units. *Close Counter and Distant Counter can only be inherited by 2-range and 1 range units respectively. *Colorless units cannot inherit Triangle Adept. *Breath skills can only be passed down to melee infantry and armored units. *Flashing Blade can only be passed down to infantry and armored units that are not staff users. *Duel (movement type) skills can only be passed down to units of said weapon color and movement type. *Sorcery Blade can only be passed down to infantry units that do not use magic-based or beast weapons. *Impact skills can only be passed down to infantry and flying units that are not staff users. *Bonus Doubler can only be passed down to infantry units. *Dragonskin, Laws of Sacae, Ostian Counter, Scendscale, and Ashera's Chosen cannot be inherited off of Robin (Fell Vessel), Lyn (Lady of the Wind), Hector (Brave Warrior), Alm (Imperial Ascent), and Altina respectively. Passive B Skill Restrictions * The Weaponbreaker skills cannot be passed down to units who have weapon triangle disadvantage against the noted weapon type. Bowbreaker also cannot be inherited down to fliers. * Wary Fighter, Bold Fighter, Vengeful Fighter, Special Fighter, and Odd Follow-Up can only be inherited to armored units. * Poison Strike, Windsweep, Watersweep, Seal (attribute) skills, Element Dance skills, Link skills, and Feint skills cannot be passed down to staff users. * Live to Serve, Wrathful Staff and Dazzling Staff can only be passed down to staff users. * Lunge, Knock Back, Hit and Run, Drag Back, and Dull Close cannot be passed down to 2-range units. * Cancel Affinity cannot be passed down to colored bow, colored dagger, tome, or staff users. * Shield Pulse and Wrath can only be passed down to melee infantry and armored units. * Flier Formation and Aerobatics can only be passed down to fliers. * Special Spiral can only be passed down to infantry and armored units that are not staff users. * Null Follow-Up and Null C-Disrupt can only be passed down to infantry units. * Disarm Trap can only be passed down to dagger users. * Sudden Panic can only be passed down to infantry and flying units. * Ruse skills can only be passed down to infantry and cavalry units that are not staff users. * Lull skills can only passed down to infantry and cavalry units. * Close Call can only be passed down to sword, lance, and axe users that are infantry units. *Sacae's Blessing, Beorc's Blessing, Crusader's Ward, Follow-Up Ring, Recover Ring, Chilling Seal, Warp Powder, Solar Brace, S Drink, Bushido, Double Lion, Binding Shield, Lunar Brace, Freezing Seal, Yune's Whispers, Light and Dark, and Killing Intent cannot be inherited off of Brave Lyn, Brave Ike, Sigurd, Arden, Arvis, Gunnthrá, Zelgius, Ephraim (Legendary Lord), Leif, Ryoma (Supreme Samurai), Celica (Warrior Priestess), Marth (Hero-King), Eirika (Graceful Resolve), Hríd, Micaiah (Queen of Dawn), Julia (Crusader of Light), and Thrasir respectively. Passive C Skill Restrictions * Hone/Fortify/Goad/Ward (unit type) can only be passed down to that unit type. * Armor March can only be passed down to armored units. * (weapon type) Experience/Valor can only be passed down to units using that weapon type. * Infantry Pulse, Infantry Rush, Infantry Flash, Infantry Breath, and Time's Pulse can only be passed down to infantry units. * Guidance, Flier Guidance, Air Orders, and Ground Orders can only be passed down to fliers. * Smoke skills cannot be passed down to staff users. * Rouse skills can only be passed down to infantry and cavalry units. * Infantry Hexblade can only be passed down to infantry tome users. * Oath skills can only be passed down to infantry and flying units. * Savage Blow can be passed down to staff users (unlike Poison Strike), and will stack with Pain/Pain+. Similarly, Breath of Life can be passed down, and will stack with Absorb+. * Ostia's Pulse, With Everyone!, Surtr's Menace, Sparkling Boost, Glare, Upheaval, Human Virtue, Chaos Named, Solitary Dream, Divine Fang, and Vision of Arcadia cannot be inherited off of Hector (Marquess of Ostia), Tiki (Legendary Dragon), Surtr, Eir, Nailah, Duma, Roy (Blazing Lion), Yune, Tiki (Torpid Dragon), Naga, and Eliwood (Blazing Knight) respectively. Category:Game Mechanics